


Banana Fish Christmas Fluff

by finnbingus



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnbingus/pseuds/finnbingus
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Banana Fish Christmas Fluff

Snow was falling outside of Ash and Eiji’s Tokyo apartment. Eiji stepped out onto his balcony and reached out to touch the soft white flakes. They instantly melted into his warm palms. He looked back at Ash, who was spread out on the couch, his arm casually draped over the armrest.

“Ash!” Eiji exclaimed with a smile. “Come out here, it’s snowing.” Ash rose to his feet slowly and shuffled over to Eiji. The dark haired boy shivered and blew warm air onto his freezing hands. “Gah! It’s freezing out here.”

“You should put on a scarf or something,” Ash said gently, taking Eiji’s hands in his own to warm them up. His hands felt hot.

“You New York dwellers are used to the snow, huh?”

Ash smiled. “Something like that. Let’s go inside, you’re going to catch a cold out here.”

“But the snow! It’s so beautiful.” Eiji looked up at the sky. Snowflakes caught on his nose, cheeks, eyelashes; Ash reached out with his warm fingers and brushed them away. His fingers lingered on Eiji’s face. Eiji wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “I’m glad we can spend this Christmas together,” he murmured into his shoulder. Ash’s hands found their way into his hair, playing with the ebony locks. Eiji felt him press a kiss into his hair.

“Of course,” he murmured into his hair, “There’s nobody else I’d rather spend it with but you.”

Eiji was grateful he couldn’t see the blush that flared up on his cheeks. He squeezed him tighter. “I want to spend every Christmas with you, Ash.”

Ash didn’t say anything. Eiji knew talking about the future was hard for him. Afterall, he grew up never really knowing what the future held for him. Not knowing if he even had a future.

Ash tilted Eiji’s chin so he met his gaze. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips, which were red from the cold.

Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash and held him tightly. “Let’s go inside, shall we?” he said after pulling back. Ash led Eiji inside by his hands and laid him gently on the couch. He lay on top of him, his head tucked under his chin, drawing lazy circles on his chest. Eiji’s hands played with Ash’s blonde hair as if on their own accord.  _ So soft _ , he thought as the silky locks slipped between his fingers.

“Was I your first kiss?” Ash asked suddenly, looking up at his boyfriend. 

“What’s this about?”

“Was I?” Ash pushed on with a playful smile. He liked the idea of being Eiji’s first kiss.

Eiji buried his face in his hands to hide his blush. “Yes. You were. And you shoved a pill down my throat, so thanks for that.”

Ash grinned. “Ah. Yeah, sorry about that.”

Eiji mumbled something into his hands.

“Hm, what was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on, tell me.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

Ash pushed himself up, caging Eiji in with his strong arms. He leaned down and kissed Eiji deeply, their lips moving against each other in harmony. The dark haired boy raised his eyebrows.

“So you plan to seduce it out of me, huh?”

Ash grinned. “Am I not allowed to simply kiss my boyfriend?”

Eiji smiled sheepishly. “Okay,” he said. His hands found their way to the back of Ash’s neck and he pulled him down to meet him.

Ash loved how Eiji made him feel. He loved the warmth that lingered on his skin wherever Eiji touched him. He loved how his soft lips moved against his skin, how he could kiss with such passion and lust yet be so delicate and gentle.  _ This is what touch is supposed to feel like,  _ Ash thought as Eiji’s hands found their way under his shirt. His fingers left traces of heat on his pale chest.

“Eiji,” he whispered into the crook of his neck. He repeated his name over and over again between kisses. “Eiji. Eiji.”

His name was a promise. A promise to stay by his side always. To love him forever without any expectation of something in return. Ash desperately wanted a forever with this boy. But more than that, he wanted to keep him safe. And despite what everyone told him, he wanted to believe that those two could coexist. He was so hopelessly in love with this beautiful, dark haired boy who lay beneath him. He, too, wanted to spend all of their Christmases together.

“Eiji,” he whispered into his chest.

“ _ Aslan. _ ”


End file.
